The transmission circuit of a radio frequency circuit generally consists of a transceiver, a power amplifier, a duplexer or a filter, an antenna, and some matching circuits. After an entire circuit layout is finished, an entire radio frequency circuit achieves the best radio frequency performance at a target power by adjusting matching circuits between the transceiver and the power amplifier and between the power amplifier and the duplexer or filter.
However, there is still a problem of large power consumption when terminal devices are actually used.